Por una noche
by electroyusei
Summary: Yuto tiene un par de cosas que hablar con Yuya. Quizás salga bien, quizá salga mal. Lo único que importa, es que si Yuto le da a Yuya lo que quiere, Yuya responderá de la misma manera. OS-Counterpartshipping Miren... el amor es hermoso, pero también duele. No espero que lo entiendan.


—Ya no sé qué hacer—dijo poniéndose una mano en la cara al borde del llanto. Yuya lo miró algo extrañado. Realmente no podría dejar de sorprenderse ese día—. Debería dejarlo ir, pero no puedo.

—Él va a estar bien, en serio, nada malo puede pasarle—dijo después de unos instantes con confianza.

—No confío en ese... maniaco—dijo con cierto tono asqueado—. Las cosas terminaran mal, lo sé.

—Es tu amigo, sé que no te gusta la relación que tiene con Yuri, pero tampoco es mala—dijo tranquilo, tratando de subirle el ánimo. Sin embargo Yuto estaba casi a punto de caerse al piso y llorar a mares.

—¿Cómo no puede ser mala?—preguntó sin molestarse realmente, sólo hablaba y ya—Es un obsesivo por las plantas carnívoras, ¡las plantas carnívoras!—repitió con insistencia. Dejó caer una mano en la barra para enfatizar su argumento. Shun, el Barman, lo miró desde el otro lado momentáneamente algo molesto por el golpe. Yuya lo miró suplicante una vez más. El más alto suspiró y lo dejó pasar—. No sé en qué está pensando—agachó su cabeza y negó. Su voz había sido casi rota y al acompañante de ojos rojos no se le ocurrió otra cosa aparte de ponerle la mano en la espalda y acariciar un poco el área.

—Él... de seguro se dejó llevar por los encantos de Yuri—dijo tratando de animarlo y le sonrió. Al cabo de un rato en el que no dijo nada más y lo único que se escuchaba retumbar por el lugar era la música de ambientación, Yuya se acercó más a su supuesto cliente—. Es... algo que no puedo evitar.

—Él es muy ingenuo y terco...—divagó casi entrando en desespero—Incluso me dijo que jamás iba a darle una oportunidad a alguien tan... tan...

—¿Obsesionado con las plantas carnívoras?—preguntó Yuya.

—Idiota—dijo casi al mismo tiempo sin escuchar realmente a lo de ojos rojos—. ¿Cómo pudo terminar con alguien como él?—casi se golpea la cabeza contra la barra de no ser por el chico de ojos rojos que lo detuvo a tiempo y sólo dejó que se rascara la cabeza con insistencia—. No lo entiendo. En verdad que no.

—Hay cosas que no tienen explicación...—dijo manteniendo su sonrisa—No te mates la cabeza, no creo que valga la pena.

—Es que... en verdad no quiero dejar las cosas de esta manera—suspiró cansado y desesperado. No tenía lágrimas pero se notaba lo mucho que querían salir.

—Bueno... si ellos dos no funcionan juntos... entonces terminaran pronto—dedujo de manera positiva.

—Ya han pasado más de cuatro meses...—con la frente apoyada en la barra ya sin mucho ánimo—Y lo único que dice Yugo sobre su relación son maravillas... Estúpidas maravillas que no puedo soportar—levantó su cabeza y miró hacia Yuya con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder—No tengo oportunidad, ¿verdad? Nunca la tuve.

—Yuto... no, claro que no sea así, las relaciones van y vienen—le insistió con los ojos—. Además, tendrás tu oportunidad, las cosas se dan darse o temprano, y la tuya sólo se dará tarde. Estoy seguro de que las cosas estarán bien, incluso si no lo parece—le dio una sonrisa esperanzadora—. Las cosas saldrán bien, te lo prometo.

—Está bien...—dijo y se apoyó totalmente en los brazos que tenía sobre la barra. Yuya lo miró con preocupación. Yuto no estaba realmente convencido.

—¡Shun!—lo llamó por encima de la música.

El chico de ojos rojos se paró un momento a ver todo el panorama. Ese era uno de sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. Casi suspira con decepción. Yuto nunca había sido de aquellos que simplemente se hundían en su miseria y se ponían así de mal. Esto le estaba haciendo muchas cosas malas, casi odiaba a Yugo por hacerlo sentir peor. Pero no podría culparlo por nada. No era su culpa al fin y al cabo. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse con él y esperar a que se mejorase. Nada podría hacer por un corazón roto.

Su lúgubre apariencia no concordaba para nada con el estilo de diversión que emanaba el lugar. En verdad era complejo y no podría entender de qué se trataba. Porque Yuto no encajaba allí, de ningún lado, de ninguna manera, era desentonado. Pero a decir verdad, quizá podría entender de qué se trataba, quizá jamás lo había visto estar tan depresivo ni mucho menos en esas condiciones. Le era extraño, pero lo entendía, al fin y al cabo más muchos de sus clientes eran así.

Yuya no podría considerarse alguien que se vendía por sexo, era más bien era un compañero de noche. Una persona que hablaba con aquellos que fuesen al lugar de encuentro. Este chico en particular era bastante amable y comprensivo con los demás; y por ende uno de los más pedidos. No solía demorarse mucho con los que le pedían compañía, generalmente se emborrachaban muy pronto así que solía tener más de 5 por noche. Era un buen trabajo y le pagaban bien, lo suficiente para poder pagar con la universidad. Según él no era tan malo, y las cosas iban bien, a veces tenía problemas con los que se emborrachan de más, pero eran escasas. A diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros que si les pedían más de la cuenta. Pero eso era arena de otro costal.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el Barman le habló con una voz profunda.

—Yuya—dijo Shun con respeto una vez llegó—, ¿quiere la cuarta ronda de Whisky?—dijo mirando a Yuto como miraba a todos los visitantes de la barra, con calma. El de ojos rojos recogió el vaso ya vacío y miró al de ojos amarillos.

—No, no. Creo que ya fue suficiente—dijo tratando de que la voz no le sonará para nada triste o ida.

—¿Quiere un cambio de licor?—dijo alzando una ceja. Yuya negó y con una pequeña sonrisa le extendió el vaso.

—Creo que... ya lo tengo que sacarlo de aquí—dijo. Con sus manos revisó sin pudor los bolsillos de su amigo con confianza. No encontró nada más allá de su billetera. Suspiró un poco.

—No pensé que este amigo tuyo fuera tan depresivo—dijo Shun mientras empezaba a lavar ligeramente el vaso—, cuando lo vi entrar creí que era más bien de los que quizá podrían ponerte problemas.

—Créeme, yo tampoco esperaba esto—dijo negando.

—Al que si iba a poner en problemas era a la barra—dijo con cierto fastidio.

—Casi se golpea la cabeza con ella—dijo con tono cansado. Con disimulo, tomó su piña colada y se tomó el último sorbo antes de entregársela a Shun—. Creo que está demasiado mal.

—Bueno, ¿alguien puede recogerlo?—dijo el más alto con ambas mejillas alzadas—Porque él parece responsable.

—Sólo para no llamar a la persona equivocada—dijo mientras dejaba la billetera en su lugar.

—Comprendo—dio apenas—. ¿Quieres llevarlo arriba? Hay algunas habitaciones disponibles y no creo que a él le moleste el ruido.

—Sí, será lo mejor—dijo suspirando—. ¿Tengo a alguien más esperándome? ¿O han preguntado por mí?

—Algún que otro ha preguntado, pero nadie te espera—dijo con tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué?

—No creo que vaya a hacer más servicios esta noche—dijo poniéndose una mano en la cien—. Al menos tengo que asegurarme de que lo haga alguna otra locura.

—Bueno, le tendrás que cobrar extra en la mañana—dijo calmado. Dejó el vaso con el que estaba haciendo sobre el mesón y se fue un momento a recoger algo. Cuando volvió, Yuya recibió un par de llaves—. Ten.

—Gracias—las tomó y se levantó de la barra.

—Oh y Yuya—dijo con una voz un poco más profunda—, trata de no aceptar hacer más servicios con relaciones personales, puedes terminar perjudicado.

—Lo haré—dijo con una sonrisa. Shun asintió con calma.

Llevar a Yuto a la habitación fue toda una travesía, pero al final allí están, frente a frente en una habitación calmada pero con bastante ruido venido de los alrededores. Yuya trató de acomodar a su invitado en la cama, pero este estaba simplemente reacio. No quería hacerlo y mucho menos dormirse o dejarse llevar. Estaba más activo y desesperado por algo. Algo que al chico que debería de estar trabajando no lograba captar del todo.

—Tienes que dormir Yuto—ordenó en un tono algo autoritario.

—No quiero dormir, mi mente volverá a él…—dijo negando con la cabeza—todos los días es lo mismo, no me dejes de esta manera—pidió. Yuya suspiró y negó con la cabeza baja.

—Yuto… Escucha, esto es complicado, lo sé, y lamento que un amigo mío tenga que soportar esto—dijo siendo consciente de que sus palabras se quedarían en el aire y únicamente en su recuerdo—, pero tienes que entenderlo… Yugo es tu amigo tienes que apoyar sus decisiones y, aunque no lo creas, Yuri te tiene más respeto que cualquier otra persona en la Universidad, no tienes por qué decaerte. Ellos dos son estables juntos, Sé que no te parece y que no lo aceptas pero…—Tuvo que ser interrumpido por las manos del otro que lo apresaron contra su cuerpo—¿Q-Qué haces?

—No quiero dejarlo…—y lo apretó un poco más. El sonrojo entonces pasó a ser por parte de los dos—He luchado por él por más tiempo del que debería… No quiero aceptarlo—negó un poco. No estaba adormecido, sólo algo molesto. Algo que le ponía los pelos de punta a Yuya—. Sé que soy un idiota por quererlo aún… pero no me importa. Son sentimientos que no controlo… pero duelen demasiado.

—Yuto…—Yuya acarició su cabeza de manera suave y miró al infinito esperando a que todo acabase, a que llorase de una buena vez y que él también pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos—Yuto, será mejor que duermas un poco.

—No puedo… necesito… compañía—admitió estrujando aún más al chico entre brazos. Este soportó aquello—. No puedo con esto sólo… ya no…

—Está bien…—accedió—Puedo quedarme hablando contigo hasta que te duermas y…

—¿También haces eso con tus clientes?—preguntó separándose un poco y mirando al otro a los ojos. Aquellos confundidos ojos de color rojo fuego.

—¿A qué viene eso?—la pregunta en realidad no podría quedar más salida de tono. Pero si eso conllevaba a dormir, le seguiría el juego.

—Siempre me pregunto por ti, cada vez que vienes…—divagó un poco. Yuya admiró un poco más sus mejillas encendidas y le dieron ganas de tocarlas. Le dolía—A veces incluso creo que pasas peligro si vienes aquí… Siempre he querido decirte que dejes de venir, pero soy sólo un pobre diablo, no tendría por qué entrometerme en tu vida de esta manera.

—Yuto… No es tan malo, sólo charlo y acompaño a aquellos que lo piden—explicó calmado intentado avanzar para que por inercia el otro también lo hiciese. Pero nada pasaba—. No es… malo

—¿No crees que quizá deberías dejarlo?

—Es lo único que me mantiene en la Universidad—argumentó. Yuto se acercó un poco más hacia él. Yuya por miedo, retrocedió—¿A-A caso me quieres afuera de ella?

—No… Temo por tu seguridad—avanzó otro poco—. Eres de las mejores personas que he conocido… no quisiera que te hicieran daño.

—¿Y-Yuto?—cuando retrocedió un poco más se topó con la fría pared. El aludido lo acorraló contra la pared poniéndole los brazos a los lados de su cabeza de manera dominante.

—Yugo—dijo con algo de deseo a Yuya se le heló la sangre. «Así que es eso» pensó «, de eso se trataba». El chico de ojos rojos trató de apartarlo empujándolo con las dos manos el pecho.

—No, no Yuto, es Yuya—y empujó con más insistencia. Su mirada era sombría y su actitud reacia. El de cabellos morados se atrevió a besarle el cuello lentamente—. ¡Yuto! No hagas eso.

—Déjame tenerte…—pidió suplicante. Insistió con su tacto. El chico de ojos rojos lo sabía que sí no hacía algo pronto, las cosas podrían empeorar—Déjame Yugo…

Le dolía ese nombre, le dolía que no fuera otro. Le dolía que tuviese que pasar por todo aquello y que tuviese que ocultarle todo aquello a su amigo de la infancia. Le dolía ese desespero con el que lo apresaba. Le dolía todo aquello. Había muchas cosas que le dolían y que quisiera que no pasara. Pero no era lo correcto. Empujó más y casi por inercia levantó una rodilla hacia su entrepierna.

—Yuto…—sus ojos de abrieron como platos mientras de sonrojaba un poco más—Tú estás…

—Yugo… Yugo—repitió con insistencia—Por favor…—le subió las manos al rostro y lo besó con pasión.

No era lo correcto. No era lo que debía hacer. No podría aprovecharse. Pero luego pensó en algo. Esto era algo que él quería. Y él se lo estaba dando. Tenía que responder de alguna manera.

Y se unieron al bullicio de los alrededores.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Yuya entró en la habitación, Yuto estaba con una mano en la cabeza y sentado encima de la cama. Se le veía algo confundido y perdido.

—Buenos días bello durmiente—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de entrar y cerraba la puerta.

—¡Y-Yuya!—se sorprendió. El aludido le cerró los ojos en señal de gratitud—No yo… este… yo…

—No quisiera echarte, pero ya es algo tarde—dijo mientras se acercaba algo lento hacia él y le entregó su ropa.

—¿Qué? ¿A-Acaso yo..?—preguntó a medias totalmente choqueado.

—No, no tranquilo—y le sonrió de manera tierna—, te vomitaste un par de veces, tuve que limpiar todo y le pedí ayuda a algunas de mis compañeras que te ayudaran con la ropa.

—Vaya…—abrió los ojos mientras negaba—Definitivamente yo me salí de control…

—No te preocupes—dijo Yuya calmado y le dejaba al de ojos grises sus prendas a un lado de sus piernas—, te vomitaste aquí adentro, en la intimidad de estas cuatro paredes y lo máximo que llegabas a hacer eran algunos golpes en la barra, nada de qué avergonzarse—dijo trasmitiéndole confianza.

—Bueno… supongo que esto…—no sabía ni que decirle.

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado por lo de anoche—dijo leyéndole la mente—. Todos necesitamos una noche así al menos una vez—le restó importancia—. No diré nada a nadie.

—Gracias Yuya—dijo después de un silencio

—Por cierto—le dio su billetera. El de ojos rojos se puso a revisarla casi de inmediato—, aquí tienes, casi se va a la lavadora.

—Gracias…—revisó donde mantenía el dinero y se mordió el labio—. Demonios…

—Traté de detenerte—se encogió de hombros mientras el otro asentía.

Yuya casi se sintió culpable, pero se sentía justificado. Tenía que cobrar de alguna manera el dolor de caderas y el cambio de nombre.


End file.
